User talk:Brick Creeper
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on my talk page using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —ToaMatau2004 (talk) 23:07, September 16, 2014 (UTC) |} Hi Brick Creeper, nice to know that you are a Christian too. Well, but sorry for my foolish answer, I saw this userbox on others userpage and I simply press edit and copy it to my own userpage. So perhaps you may do the same.---Will You Follow Me, One Last Time?(Reply Press Here) Friendship? If you want to be my friend please say so here! Want to be friends? If so... please leave me a message on my talk page by the way you user page is pretty good :) Check mine out! Fellow Brickipedian, DOGLOVER129 (talk) 02:06, September 19, 2014 (UTC)DOGLOVER129 Hi and I am Prince of Erebor. Nice to meet you, my fellow Brickipedian! Prince of Erebor(talk) Add me to the friendlist If I've asked you to be my friend please answer here! Sure! Remind Hi, Brick Creeper, the title 'descriptions' of your user page had been written in small letter d! PS: You can only be the Rollbacker and Patroller when you got 250 edits! Try to read Brickipedia:User rights/Requests first! Prince of Erebor(talk) It is not every series after series 3 got a guy with animal suit, for example, the Simpsons series don't have!!!Prince of Erebor(talk) Then you should type it in the notes section too!!!!Prince of Erebor(talk) RE:Friends Your Welcome :) Poll For any questions and or comments about my polels please post them here! I want to vote The Lord of the Rings in your wonderful poll!Prince of Erebor(talk) User Page If you have any questions, comments, and or criticism about my User page/Talk page please post them here! Hello Brick Creeper, I just saw some major flaws in your userpage like that on your friends list the links under it link to pages that don't exist. There are also some other flaws. Do you want me to fix it for you? Please leave me a response on my talk page DOGLOVER129 (talk) 21:23, October 10, 2014 (UTC)DOGLOVER129 Hi Brickceepr! If you just want to chat with me this section of my talk page is just for you! Come talk to me about anything!, like a new custom project you invited or a poll you just made... Hi brick creeper how are you? I just wanted to tell you about a new youtube series i am makinere is the link if you would like to check it out! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMQUzwQrCwE&feature=youtu .be Your friend, KooL! PS voted in your polls 'n' stuff :) KooLcATCamZ (talk) 08:18, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Just a Question not related to LEGO If you have a question that dose not have to do with LEGO post it here! Hi Brick Creeper, I am Prince of Erebor and I change my sig. into the one I use now, is it cool??? Well, my main question is I am now collecting infomation about how other countries media report about the Umbrella Movement in Hong Kong, as you know I am a Hong Kong citizen, I want to hear more voices around the world. ----A Hero that Never Kills an Antagonists(Reply Press Here) PS: I am making a custom about Umbrella Movement. Re: We'll I really live in HK and thanks for your reply. That's a good news for me to hear. And sig means signature. ----A Hero that Never Kills an Antagonists(Reply Press Here) Just a Question if you just of a quick question please post it here! Are you going to be a Patroller or Rollbacker now???? --Your Fellow, Prince of Erebor(Reply press here) Ok, hope you can do it!!!--Your dear fellow, Prince of Erebor(Reply press here) But why don't you just ask ToaMatau2004 or DocDoom2???----The same guy above(Reply press here) Warnings/reprimands If I've done something wrong (hopfully not) please notify me here at once please! Questions If I've asked you a question please answer here! It is a kind of labeled users. Those users can edit with some kind of "Good edits" signal to tell the rollbackers and admins that this are edits from trusted users. ----Your fellow(Reply press here) Going for Chat Moderator! Hi Brick its me KooL just letting you know that im going for chat moderator! :) KooLcATCamZ (talk) 08:44, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! I was just wondering if you'd like to join my LEGO Castle Wiki, seeing as though it's not very popular at the moment! See this link: http://lego-castle.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Castle_Wiki Thanks! Rob-N-Hood (talk) 22:31, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Notice Hi, as you have not edited here in over two years, I am afraid that I will be removing your Content Moderator privileges. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:26, October 2, 2017 (UTC)